


Angel Eyes

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF River Song, Can i have some more River Episodes?, Doctor who Season 1 Episode 1, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, London, Multi, Nine meets River, Reunited and It Feels So Good, River Song Being River Song, Thirteen meets Rose Tyler, Weeping Angels - Freeform, a lot sass, for my doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Sometimes everthing is timey wimey but at least there is a TARDIS and London 2005. Oh damn.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+Doctor).



"I think we have to go home again, Doc." Yaz smiled and Graham agreed. The Doctor nodded and looked at the TARDIS console.  
"You heard the family! Let's go to Sheffield! ”She flipped a few switches and the TARDIS moved. Everything looked normal. The three people packed their things they needed and stormed out the door. The Doctor was still at the console, checking a few things.  
"Um ... Doctor?" Said Yaz from outside the TARDIS.  
"What? I'm really sure this time we ended up in Sheffield. ”She checked the monitors again, but they showed nothing unusual.  
"Doctor, here's something to look at," Graham said seriously.  
"Okay, okay I'm coming," she said, reaching for her coat. When she came out, she saw none of her companions.  
"Yaz? Ryan? Graham? Where are you? Is that a joke? ”Asked the doctor, but got no answer.  
"I'm going back to the TARDIS ... Argh!" She turned and faced a weeping angel.  
"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I know what that means. You don't get it. ”She pressed the key in her coat pocket and the TARDIS locked. She continued to stare at the Weeping Angel when she felt a touch on her shoulder.  
"Oh Fu" was the last thing she heard when she was touched by a second Weeping Angel, at that moment the TARDIS disappeared.

"Doctor!" Said Yaz, helping the Timelady up.  
"Doc, where are we? and what were these statures? ”asked Ryan. She looked around.  
"We're in London," said Graham. The doctor raised a finger.  
"I have to think," she said and looked at the three companions.  
"So that was Weeping Angel. You sent us back in time. We would normally end up much further back in the past ... Something must be wrong with theirs. Maybe they were broken ... "  
"Why us?" Asked Yaz.  
"Oh we weren't your main goal. They want the TARDIS. "  
"So the statures now have the TARDIS?"  
"Oh no! No. I installed an emergency program after the last time. It should land somewhere nearby. So .. Where exactly are we ... London was very good, Graham. I would say 2005 and we seem close to ... oh no. "  
"Doctor where are we?" Asked Yaz.  
"Psst. I have to think - No it can't be. ”She took her Sonic out of her coat and scanned the area.  
"Come with me," she said, running towards a mall.  
"Doc, what did we want at Henrik's?"  
"I have to check something. Please give me a moment ... I ... um ... It won't be long. "  
"But Doc-" Ryan started, but was interrupted by Graham. He noticed that the Doctor was serious.  
"Let her." She nodded and went to Hendrik's. The Doctor didn't have to look around for long. She could feel Rose when she entered the building. All the millennia between the then and now has never made her forget that. The First meeting. Oh rose was fantastic. She was smart and funny and yes she still had to admit it today, very attractive. The Doctor smiled and walked through the shop until she saw the blonde girl on the second floor. Her heart was pounding faster, but she knew she couldn't intervene. Today was the day that would change her life. Rose would see so many places and affect so many things. For the Doctor too. Rose was the reason why she got up and fought back then. After destroying her home planet ... It was a difficult time and Rose had been her anchor.  
But now she was someone else.  
Rose was just about to put some T-shirts together. She looked so lighthearted.  
To keep up appearances, she looked at some coats, all trench coats, when addressed.  
"Can I help you, Miss?" Rose Tyler smiled at her. Any words had been swapped in her brain.  
"Coat new ... old maybe?" She blushed.  
"What?" The Doctor caught himself again.  
"I'm looking for a new coat ... this one is pretty old," she smiled hesitantly.  
"So I think they look pretty good in him. But we are happy to watch together. ”  
"Yes .. No ... I mean ... I shouldn't be here. But well, I'm here. More than once but that's not the issue now. Rose Tyler .... So I think that's her name ... at least that's on her name tag. Everything is so complicated. Do you know that when you have to go but don't want to go? It is such a strong feeling. And I babble to myself. I'm sorry. Sometimes there are all these words in my head and I can't think clearly if I don't let them out. I think that's it now. Yes. Yes. No more words. ”At first Rose was silent for a moment then she laughed.  
"Oh they would get along very well with my mother. Maybe they should come over for tea. "  
"Only you believe that too." The slap in the face that Jackie Tyler gave her previous regeneration continued to echo to this day.  
"Yes, they are probably too young for them. Though I can't judge that exactly. ”The Doctor pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Oh it's nice. I love the stars, ”she smiled  
"Would you like to see more of it?"  
"About what? The jewelry? "  
"Oh no. I mean the stars. "  
"Yes, but you can never see the entire starry sky in London."  
"Oh Rose Tyler, I predict they will see the stars. And much more. ”Smiled the Doctor.  
"They are really wonderful. But somehow I like her. ”Both smiled at each other and then she looked at the clock. It was almost time ... She had to go.  
"They close soon ... I should go. But I will come again. Faster than you think. ”The smile grew sad and Rose nodded.  
"See you soon. Maybe we'll find something suitable next time. ”Rose waved and the Doctor disappeared. This conversation, after all the years, was more than she could hope for.  
Outside she found her companions, along with their luggage, on a park bench.  
"Everything done?" Yaz asked, examining the cranked Doctor.  
"Oh everything super duper! Now all we have to do is find the TARDIS and then this time it's really home for you! ”The three people looked at each other and shrugged and followed her.  
"What happened in there?" Ryan broke the silence first.  
"Oh, I was just visiting an old friend," she beamed.  
"Oh, that must have been a very special woman," joked Yaz.  
"She's definitely special, almost as special as my wife," smiled the Doctor.  
"You are married?" Came out of the mouth of all companions.  
"Yup." She popped the word. "Professor River Song. Some would call it hell on high heels. But for me it was just perfect. ”The doctor's smile grew sad and everyone, but especially Graham looked at her sympathetically.  
"We shouldn't have asked," he said.  
"The disadvantage of time travel." She shrugged and tried to displace it. The memories were still too painful.  
"So on to the TARDIS!" The Doctor scanned the area and then smiled at her friends while pointing in the direction of the TARDIS.  
As they ran toward the TARDIS, the Doctor thought of the day. So much had happened. She had saved Rose from the mannequins and then blown up her job. Not one of her best moves but it could be worse. But the fact that Rose stayed with him for so long is a miracle. She had let them down several times and they had been there live on the first explosion when the earth exploded. What came after was not exactly optimal. But she stayed and she was fantastic. Finally she saw the TARDIS.  
"Oh there she is! No scratch. The Weeping Angels didn't get you. ”She smiled and stroked the blue wood. It immediately warmed up under her hand.  
"Yes, I'm happy to see you too." She took her key out of her pocket and opened the door. But when she went in she was surprised. It was her TARDIS. Just NOT YOUR TARDIS.  
"Doctor what happened to her?" Ryan asked and the others looked around too.  
"Well ... So this is the TARDIS, but not as you know it. She belongs to another doctor. "  
"Another Doctor? There are several called Doctor and what are you like? "  
"Yes ... well no ... I'm the other Doctor too, but a younger me. Another regeneration. That means we cannot use this TARDIS. He needs it. So we have to find mine. Let's go, Fam! ”She said and hurried out. The companions followed without complaint. A little curious about the other Doctor, but after this crazy day, there would be enough time for all of your unasked questions.


	2. River Song

The TARDIS landed in the front yard of a house in front of which it had landed so often. A short time later a woman stormed out of the house, her hair pinned up carefully. Her lips, red as cherries, played a charming smile. Her body was wrapped in a dark blue robe that perfectly caressed her figure. Her high heels clicked on the dark stone that paved the way to the TARDIS.  
The smile widened as Professor River Song touched the blue wood of her beloved home.  
"I missed you too. It's nice to see that he finally painted you. You look great ... are you letting me in? I have-” The door opened and River placed a kiss on the wood, causing the TARDIS to make joyful noises.  
"Thank you. I have to ask him later to give me a new- Oh wow! You have redecorated! You look great! ”She smiled and went to the console. Again the TARDIS made a sound that was pure delight.  
"Oh, you. Of course I love it. You look a lot younger! Speaking of young, where's the doctor? ”She stroked the console and with a pling a cookie came from it.  
"Oh how attentive! But honestly, where's the doctor? ”A screen lit up and the TARDIS started to move.  
"Okay sweetie, take me there." River smiled and when she landed, she checked the monitors. London, 2005. There was an entry for that day. River clicked on it because it wasn't locked and read that this was the day Rose Tyler first came along. River grinned. She knew her husband's infatuation with the young British girl. River would have liked to meet her, but it hadn't been possible. Maybe now was the chance or the only regeneration that she hadn't been able to get to know yet. River grinned and went to the TARDIS door. Ready for whatever came up to them now.  
It had landed near Big Ben. She walked down the street and knew exactly where to find the Doctor. It was not difficult, the first thing she saw was the TARDIS, which had to mean that this was actually the ninth regeneration. The grin widened, that was her chance. River straightened her dress before she got closer. He sat less than 10 meters away, in his leather jacket, and looked at the water.  
"Hello Sweetie!" She grinned at the middle-aged man with the big ears. The latter looked at her, eyed her briefly and turned away again.  
"No interest!" Were his only words. River rolled his eyes and stepped closer.  
"Not interested in a little company?" She continued trying in the charming way.  
"I know exactly who they are and I'm not interested!"  
"Oh yes? You know who I am and still don't want to be accompanied? ”She asked and tried to interrupt the grin.  
"I don't need 'escort' for one night, thank you!" He drew the quotes with his hands. River looked at him in shock. She has never been called that - at least never by the Doctor.  
"You look more like someone who prefers a young blonde with the name of a flower," River hissed, thinking about the way she would make him suffer later.  
"How do you know about her?" Finally he looked at her.  
"Spoiler!" She grinned.  
"Where is she actually? Wouldn't she have to be out with her long ago? ”Now he looked kinked.  
"She didn't want to come with me ...“  
"Oh really? Have you tried everything? Have you tried the charming way or the nice way when you asked her to cocme with you? Or were you as nice to her as you were to me?”River suggested.  
"No, I threw it over my shoulder and brought it into my TARDIS ... OF course I tried. She said she had obligations ... And this Rickey. "River rolled his eyes.  
"Mickey. And I don't think you tried everything, you old charmer. Did you tell her that the TARDIS can travel not only through space but also through time? ”  
"How do you know about the TAR-"  
"As I said: spoiler!" The Doctor shook his head and considered.  
"So ... I don't think I mentioned it ..."  
"Try it. Otherwise you will miss all the fun and you can use it the way you look. "  
"What does that mean 'I could use it'? I have enough fun! I am the fun! Doctor Fun! Who are you that you can judge that? ”He jumped up and examined River more closely. The Doctor circled her and even took his Sonic Screwdriver out of his leather jacket and scanned her.  
"Don't worry, you won't find anything. But if you ever find out who I really am, you will thank me. ”She grinned and threw him an air kiss. He just kept looking at her in confusion.  
"I know you from somewhere ..." he murmured.  
"Maybe that will help you," she said, pulling him close and kissing him. At first the doctor's entire body froze, but then he or at least his body seemed to recognize her and the Doctor returned the kiss.  
After a few minutes, the two separated from each other, breathing heavily.  
"What?"  
"Until next time, sweetie! And grab the girl! ”She grinned, leaving the stunned Doctor behind. When she passed the TARDIS, she stroked the wood and promptly got a happy answer.  
"Yes, I know, take care of him!" She smiled and went on. When she turned the corner, she heard the TARDIS disappear, unfortunately also with his brakes on.  
"It will never change, but that means the last one on my list is deleted," she grinned and went back to her TARDIS. The satisfaction of doing something good. When she reached it, it was still empty. River took off her shoes and hung them on the console.  
"Okay honey, job done. Now it goes to the right regeneration. ”She flipped a switch, but the TARDIS blocked her action.  
"What's happening? This doctor is traveling with Rose now! ”She looked at the screens and checked all the settings.  
"Everything is set correctly, what's the problem?" The TARDIS opened the doors and River went outside barefoot to see what could have happened. But the moment she stepped outside, the TARDIS closed the door. River tried to open the door again ...  
"What have I done to you? Please let me in! ”She said and tried to open the door further. At some point she dropped it and went back to where she had just seen the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of River with Nine?   
> I really love her with every Doctor!  
> NExt Charper will be the last!
> 
> Please leave some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Chapter!  
> I really hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo and a comment with your thoughts or your favorite Doctor Who Quote!
> 
> lots of love!
> 
> Franzi


End file.
